Por ese hombre
by Jen yamato
Summary: Él no había acabado de comprender lo que en su vida estaba pasando. Él era un hombre feliz tenía un buen trabajo, una novia hermosa con unos ojos perlas hermosos, su cabello era azulado. Pero sus errores hicieron que ella se fuera con otro hombre que resulto ser alguien que el conocia perfectamente
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaa! Antes que nada nunca he escrito un SasuHinaNaru (no veo a Hinata con Sasuke) este fic está hecho para 7Siniestro espero te guste n.n (ya que él me lo sugirió y me gustó mucho la canción)**

**No sé cómo ha quedado es la primera vez que escribo de este trio. Espero les guste. Contará de dos partes esta primera desde el punto de vista de Naruto y la segunda una combinación de Hinata y Sasuke.**

**Este fic está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre así que hay diálogos que son iguales a la letra de la canción.**

Por ese hombre (parte 1)

Él no había acabado de comprender lo que en su vida estaba pasando. Él era un hombre feliz tenía un buen trabajo, una novia hermosa con unos ojos perlas hermosos, su cabello era azulado, tenía un muy buen cuerpo digno de ser admirado una belleza que superaba a cualquier diosa del universo. Solo quería llorar y morir había perdido a la mujer que más quería.

-Amigo solo quiero morir- no hallaba mejor palabras para expresarse, solo quería desahogarse con su mejor amigo Sasuke.

-Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño no le guardes rencor- su rostro de giro hacia su mejor amigo, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo que antes reflejaban alegría ahora solo se podía apreciar una profunda tristeza- compréndelo solo ocupo el enorme vacío que dejo tu amor en ella.

-Sé que cometí mil errores, sé que no fui un hombre bueno con ella no la hice feliz como ella merecía- volvió a mirar al frente del lugar donde se encontraban un hermoso restaurante-bar de la cuidad de Konoha- pero ella sabía que no iba a poder vivir sin su amor y aun así se fue de mi lado- su voz se quebraba cada vez más y más al recordar a su amor perdido.

Por varios minutos reino el silencio en los dos, antes seria extraño que el hiperactivo rubio Naruto estuviera callado pero en este caso su silencio era comprensible ni el mismo sabía cómo no había rompido a llorar en ese momento.

-Olvídala- le dijo el azabache ¿Cómo podía olvidarla? Era e amor de su vida y él lo decía como si fuera una de las cosas más fáciles del mundo claro a él no le había pasado lo mismo que el – aunque te haga daño, quizás estando al lado de él sea feliz. No sé lo que sientes, pero te diré lo que ella me dijo.

El rubio se giró para verlo cualquier cosa que se refiera a su amada Hinata el estaría atento. _Irónico _pensó en ese momento justo el momento en que la perdió ahora estaba atento a cualquier cosa con respecto a ella.

-Ella te mando a decir que está bien, que fueron años de soledad que ya nunca pobra volver contigo- esas palabras aunque no salían de la boca de su amada sabía que ella se lo mandaba a decir. Era la verdad.

-Por favor convéncela de volver conmigo- suplico.

-No lo puedo hacer.

-Por favor.

-Te ha mandado a decir que todo es mejor así , que al fin alguien piensa en ella, que tiene de estar con ella y que le demuestra su amor todos los días- se maldecía internamente por haberla hecho una desgraciada, la había hecho infeliz y ahora pagaba el precio.

-El mintió lo sé, le mintió para que se fuera con él y me abandonara, el mintió- su voz denotaba la desesperación que sentía.

-¿Por qué piensas así?- él le miro incrédulo el sabia porque pensaba así la Hinata que conocía no se iría de su lado, él lo sabía.

-Sé que mintió- sentencio.

El azabache suspiro y comenzó a hablar- Ese hombre la quiere se le nota, esta cambiada sabes ya no es la misma, está mucho mejor que antes. Eso te duele ¿verdad? Te duele porque él puso en su vida una ilusión algo que tú ya no hacías- él lo miro lo odiaba en ese momento odiaba la forma en que le conocía. Odiaba ese semblante frio que siempre tenía como si nunca le doliera nada pero él sabía que era una fachada él lo conocía mejor que nadie por algo era su mejor amigo casi hermano.

-Tu sabes quién es dímelo- le dijo suplicante- si pudiera hablar con él sé que comprenderá que ella está con él por dolor. Ella que más te dijo.

-Me dijo que es feliz, que a veces le da pena mirar atrás pero ya no tiene miedo quiere cambiar- eso le dolió él era responsable de que ella quisiera cambiar.

-¿Cómo pudo cambiar?

-Se cansó de ti

- Ella ha vuelto a crecer Naruto me lo ha dicho, que alguien necesita por fin su amor, que con pequeñas cosas le hace bien- Naruto suspiro cansado de la situación.

-El me la robo Sasuke.

-No fue su culpa Naruto entiende el solo recogió los pedazos del corazón roto que dejaste atrás.

-No importa lo que digas el me la robo

-Naruto ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño no le guardes rencor, compréndelo- el rubio giro ahora estaba interesado en lo que su amigo le diría- no lo dudes es tu amigo y te quiere porque ese hombre Naruto ese hombre soy yo.

Despertó de su pequeño momento de inconciencia por así decirlo cuando le llamaron por su nombre, había estado repitiendo ese día una y otra vez desde que sucedió años atrás. Pero esta era diferente podía sentir incluso el mismo dolor que siento ese día ese día la misma agonía de saber que perdió a su mujer, su amor verdadero, la misma rabia de saber que le hombre que se había robado a su mejor había sido su mejor amigo casi su hermano, nuevamente una voz dulce le volvió a llamar y su concentración se fue viendo a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente quien diría que la vida daba tantas vueltas, el mundo era pequeño muy pequeño.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaa! Aquí está la segunda parte (Este fic está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre así que hay diálogos que son iguales a la letra de la canción)**

**Espero les guste la última parte del fic.**

**Si tienen dudas de porque Hinata dejo a Naruto escribiré una tercera parte explicándolo.**

Por ese hombre (parte 2)

**Pov Hinata **

Había tomado una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado en su vida, aunque en realidad era la segunda decisión más difícil. Sentada en a un lado de la ventana, sostenía un cuaderno mientras escribía las palabras que salían desde el fondo de su corazón.

_Ya han pasado seis años desde que estoy aquí contigo. Son las dos de la tarde como la primera vez que tome mi primera decisión que nos incumbía a ambos. No sé cómo tomaras esta decisión que he tomado. En esta carta quiero dejarte escrito todo el amor que ciento por ti. No dudes que te amé mucho y aun lo hago pero mis sentimientos no son igual que antes quiero decirte ¡gracias! Por ayudarme, por entenderme como él no lo hacía. Es algo amargo ver como son las dos de la tarde y ver que igual que ese día está lloviendo, quizás por eso me cuesta decirte adiós…. Si es por eso que cuesta despedirme de ti mi querido Sasuke._

**Pov Sasuke**

Seis años habían pasado desde que Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos. Desde que aquel día que le había confesado a su a mejor amigo Naruto que él había sido quien le había quitado a su mujer. Ellos no habían querido hacerle tanto daño a su mejor amigo, no habían querido enamorarse el uno del otro sentir esa atracción inevitable, cada vez que hablaban o se veían su atracción se iba volviendo más y más fuerte hasta que se convirtió en un gran amor. Seis años desde que era realmente feliz como nunca lo había sido. Su relación era simplemente perfecta pero no todo era color de rosa peleaban pero se reconciliaban. Ella había su día a día más feliz. Pero un día lluvioso cuando volvió a su casa buscando a su amada no la consiguió solo un sobre con su carta, pensó que quizás había salido y le había dejado una nota muy lentamente abrió el sobre comenzando a leer y mientras leía su corazón se aceleraba, su cabeza daba vueltas, sus emociones estaban revueltas y el dolor de leer cada línea aumentaba, su Hinata lo había abandonado se había ido y no volvería.

-Sasuke- una voz profunda le llamo sacándolo de sus recuerdos que intentaba borrar con alcohol. La voz de su mejor amigo a pesar del dolor que ocultaba una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro que pequeño era el mundo.

-Naruto- fue su única respuesta al rubio.

-¿Cómo estás?- ¿Cómo estaba? Destrozado simplemente hecho pedazos.

-Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no? Encontrarte después de seis años en el mismo bar- una sonrisa de amargura hizo presencia en su rostro lleno de dolor- soy como un vagabundo, ella se fue la perdí ahora el dolor tan profundo que te hice pasar.

-Lo siento- su rubio amigo parecía diferente ahora se veía más maduro que antes quizás lo que había pasado le hizo comprender muchas cosas- un amor como ese no se olvida yo sé lo que te digo, has perdido una gran mujer.

Sasuke suspiro quizás su amigo aun le guardaba rencor.

-¿Aun me guardas rencor?

-Ya todo pasó.

-Naruto si aún eres mi amigo por favor ayúdame a encontrarla.

-Sasuke no te servirá de nada traerla contigo no puedes retener lo que has perdido.

**Pov Hinata**

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían por su ventana. Las gotas que caían representaban las lágrimas que ahora caían por su bello rostro que la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana rota. No quería hacerle esto a Sasuke él siempre estuvo hay cuando ella lo necesito se había convertido en su base la mantenía anclada al planeta. No fue fácil dejar todo lo que conocía e irse con él, dejar su amor de la infancia, su primer amor.

_Mi querido Sasuke no pienses que no te amé lo hice y no me arrepiento de haberte amado y no la hare nunca. Solo quiero escribirte (porque no podría decírtelo no aguantaría el dolor de verte sufrir y yo ser la causante de tus lagrimas) adiós que tengas suerte suerte si no vuelvo a verte._

**Pov Sasuke**

Él sabía que Naruto tenía razón de nada iba a servir buscarla ella se fue y no volvería a su lado pero no podían culpar a un hombre con el corazón hecho pedazos y sin alma solo era un cuerpo sin alma.

-Tu solo has sido un ave de paso para ella que en un descuido mío me la robo.

Sus palabras le dolían pero mientras lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que si había sido un ave de paso.

-Quien iba a decir que me tocaría pasar lo que yo mismo te hice pasar. No entiendo dios sabe cuánto la amo. Nunca pensé que me pagaría de esta manera

-La vida es así Sasuke uno siempre tropieza con la piedra que una vez tiro, algún día nos pasa la cuenta de lo que hicimos tarde o temprano pagamos lo que hacemos- las palabras del rubio a oídos del azabache se escuchaban con rencor.

-Naruto se sinceró ¿aún me guardas rencor?

-Te juro que no

**Pov Hinata**

Ella se mantenía sentada viendo caer las gotas de lluvia por la ventana mientras repasaba los últimos seis años de su vida junto a Sasuke.

_Sasuke no dudes que te amo, mi querido Sasuke sé que algún día entenderás por qué estoy haciendo esto. Espero que seas tan feliz como yo he sido a tu lado._

_Hinata._

Solo podía ver la que había sido su casa los últimos años de su vida. Años en los que había sido atrás. En su mente solo quería que Sasuke no la odiara por la decisión que había tomado.

**Pov Sasuke**

-Naruto ayúdame a buscarla por favor no soy de rogar tú lo sabes pero estoy desesperado.

-Olvídate de ella y empieza de nuevo si yo lo logre tu también lo puedes hacer.

-Ayúdame.

-No ves que esto es una locura- Naruto empezó a exaltarse- después de lo que me hiciste me pides ayuda escúchame- Sasuke miro como su amigo se levantaba- no pensaba encontrarte aquí y tengo que decirte la verdad o no podré irme. Sé que el dolor es profundo pero sigue mi consejo olvídala porque desde que ella se fue de tu lado, ella está conmigo.

Su mundo se derrumbó ese día Naruto se lo dijo lo que hace en esta tierra se paga en esta tierra y ahora él lo estaba pagando se había quedado con la mujer de su amigo y la había hecho suya ahora él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella como él lo había hecho una vez, ahora ella se había ido de su lado y se fue con el hombre que el antes le había quitado su mujer si el mundo era un lugar pequeño y todo en esta vida se paga.


End file.
